


A relic's return

by Mischiefs_Hawk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, Introspection, Luke Skywalker is a sad old man, Post TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 16:30:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12303087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefs_Hawk/pseuds/Mischiefs_Hawk
Summary: What goes through Luke Skywalker's mind as he is given Anakin's old lightsaber.





	A relic's return

Luke’s hands shook as they grasped the lightsaber. The girl looked desperate as she handed the silver cylinder over. Desperate and hopeful- was this how Han had felt the first time he’d looked at a simple farm-boy and old man trying to get to Tatooine. 

The saber felt cool in his grasp, well the one he could feel with. His prosthetic hand, which had lost its synthskin years ago when he’d dug through the flaming wreckage of his skin had no such sensors. 

Was this how his father felt all the time? The knowledge that he was holding something but no sensation of it? It’d driven Luke half mad with the loss of sensation, this idea that he should feel something where there was nothing. 

The Force seemingly intensified this issue. 

Now, as he held the saber that once belonged to Anakin Skywalker, and himself, Luke could easily imagine it’s smooth surface. Or the heat from its blade, the same kind of heat cutting off his hand decades ago, mere moments before his world had been shattered. 

Any bitterness Luke had held towards his father for any of it- torturing his friends and sister, cutting off his hands, forcing Luke into a state of shock in attempt to more easily get Luke within his grasp. 

The elder Jedi could still remember that fight on Bespin, he could recall every second-every echo of Vader’s respirator against the cold depths of Cloud city’s internal workings. He could remember the blistering pain as Vader cut off his hand, the bare flash of an image- the last he ever saw of his hand and the saber before this very moment. 

His most vivid memory was still of his Father’s voice, it’s richness rolling over Luke’s battered form like a heavy dark blanket. 

The now silver haired man had been so angry, at Ben and Yoda for not telling him the truth more than anything. 

He should have fallen right then and there- into the dark side to never re-surface. Instead, he’d fallen literally into the endless depths of Bespin’s core. 

That night, and for months’ afterword’s Luke had heard his father’s voice in his dreams. Repeating the same sentence over and over again, echoing with its truth in practically visible waves in the Force. 

“No, I am your father.”

What he would not do to hear his Father’s voice again, Luke thought as he held the saber. Pointing it away and out of harm’s reach of either him or the girl, Luke released the blade. 

It’s bright sapphire beam, so deadly and beautiful. 

A more elegant weapon, for a more civilized age- as Obi-wan once put it. 

Despite his failure with his nephew, and his failure to keep his Father alive after their encounter with the Emperor Luke Skywalker could not help but feel hopeful for the future. 

For if this lost relic of a bygone era could return, then perhaps Ben could too.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a gif from some part of the Last Jedi trailer with Luke's hands visibly shaking. So I did this.  
> Basically Luke is a sad old man and I need my jedi son to be happy.  
> If you enjoy my stuff, consider buying me a coffee (UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES DO YOU HAVE TO) http://ko-fi.com/D1D06I0X


End file.
